


in which Ace gets lost in the ocean after Whitebeard throws him in

by Bajillian



Series: AceLaw Week 2021 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AceLaw Week 2021, Canon Universe, Drowning, First Meetings, Gen, Ocean, One Shot, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit, Prompt Fic, Rescue Missions, he's a heathen and I encourage it, heart holding, rated just for Law's use of his powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: The Heart Pirates find an unexpected guest in the ocean and decide to take matters into their own hands.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: AceLaw Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138196
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: AceLaw Week 2021





	in which Ace gets lost in the ocean after Whitebeard throws him in

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of AceLaw Week 2021: [Fire Fist/Surgeon of Death | Rescue Mission | Ocean](https://acelaw-week.tumblr.com/post/641891675895103489/fire-fistsurgeon-of-death-rescue-mission)

“Captain!”

Law was busy studying the hearts of the enemies they’d just fought and brought back to the submarine. He would’ve preferred to have not been bothered, but since his crewmate’s voice sounded urgent, he figured he should at least see what he wanted. “Yes, Bepo?”

“There’s someone in the ocean!” the polar bear said, shifting on his feet like he was unsure if he wanted to run or stay. “I think he’s unconscious!”

Law blinked. That didn’t sound good. They weren’t that deep underwater, but if someone was floating this far, they were probably dead or close to it. Still, he didn’t want to jump the gun. “Let me see,” he said before he stood and made his way to look out the window. 

Sure enough, a man was floating in the ocean, unmoving. His dark hair obscured his face, but his identity was revealed by the tattoo on his arm. Ace? Law knew that name; was it the same pirate Ace he’d heard of? The man certainly didn’t look like a marine, at least. 

“Room.” A blue ‘room’ surrounded the submarine, and with the flip of Law’s hand, the man appeared inside on the floor. Dark hair, freckles. He definitely looked like the picture of Fire Fist Ace from the wanted poster. “Penguin, get me a towel for him.”

“Aye!”

“Shachi, go into my room and get some dry clothes.”

“Ay—“

“Do not look through anything else of mine.”

Shachi chuckled. “You got it, captain.”

Law looked back at Ace and knelt beside him so he could lean down and check if there was breath. “He’s not breathing.” He reached over to press his fingers to Ace’s carotid pulse. “And his heart has stopped.”

“What are we gonna do??” Bepo asked, already panicking. “You gotta save him, captain!”

“Is he dead?” came Penguin’s voice, with Shachi right behind him.

Law shook his head and moved Ace’s shirt out of the way. It was already unbuttoned, so there was no reason to undress him. The man could change into dry clothes himself once he was awake again. “Not dead, just unconscious,” he said. “Though we’d better work fast before that changes. Bepo, can you give me Kikoku?”

Bepo reached over to grab the sword before handing it to his captain. 

“Thank you.” Law formed another ‘room’ before slicing Ace’s chest open. Law’s crew cringed and looked away. “Stop acting as if this isn’t a common practice of mine for all of you.”

“Yeah, but at least there’s warning,” Shachi reasoned. “And we’re used to it when it’s on _us_ and not some poor random soul.”

Law rolled his eyes and continued to work. His next course of action was to slice open Ace’s lungs to make sure that there was water in them before he would continue with the next step. It was very likely, but he still wanted to make sure so as not to do something unnecessary. In fact, there was water in Ace’s lungs, so he used ‘shambles’ to put the water back into the ocean. 

“Something tells me you’re not going to do chest compressions like any normal person would,” Penguin commented. 

He was right.

Law smirked before he used ‘scalpel’ on Ace’s heart and made it appear into his hand. It wasn’t beating, as Law had confirmed earlier. 

Penguin sighed. “Won’t that hurt him?”

“Not if I do it correctly,” Law said. Very carefully, he squeezed and released his grip on Ace’s heart in a way to mimic heartbeats. He most certainly did _not_ have to approach the situation this way, but the squeamish looks on his crew’s faces were too entertaining to pass up. 

Soon, Ace’s heart started beating by itself, and the man gasped for air before he began coughing. 

Law stopped squeezing Ace’s heart. Instead, he simply held it in his palm and watched the owner closely. Ace’s coughing soon calmed down, but his heart was beating faster at the fact that he could _see_ his heart beating faster. 

“What the fuck??” Ace reached for his heart, but Law held it away. 

“You don’t want to do that. You’ll hurt yourself.”

Ace looked scared, but was trying to hide it with anger; he didn’t want to let his guard down. The last he remembered, he was on Whitebeard’s ship with the goal of killing the man himself. Of course, he’d gotten thrown overboard a few times (way more than a few times), so they’d probably left him in the ocean for good this time. He had to get back to his crew and finish the job of killing Whitebeard. 

“What were you doing in the ocean?” Law asked, reaching forward to slide Ace’s heart back into his chest. He could’ve sworn he felt it flutter, but it was entirely possible that he was imagining things. “You’re a devil fruit user, so I’m sure you’re aware that you can’t swim.”

“Shut up!” Ace huffed and took his shirt off to wring it out. “I wasn’t drownin’ on purpose.”

Law chuckled. “I figured that much.” He stood and grabbed the dry clothes and towel from his crewmates before offering them to Ace. “Here. Stop making a mess of my submarine.”

Ace stared at the clothes for a moment before he grabbed them and stood. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“The bathroom is the first door on the right,” Law said as he pointed down the hall. “You can change in there. Give Penguin your wet clothes and we can get them dry by the time we bring you back to where you came from before you decided to take a swim.”

Ace rolled his eyes and started to make his way to the bathroom. Before he went in, he hesitated and said, “Thanks. Y’know, for savin’ me.”

Law shrugged. “I’m a doctor,” he said. “It’s my job.” Though, that wasn’t completely true. He mostly just cared about his crew and people he thought would be useful to him, but he had to admit that he was interested in what Fire Fist had gotten himself into. “Now, go. Get changed.”

Ace gave Law a nod before he stepped into the bathroom. He was intrigued by the other man as well, especially his powers. Would they be useful to take down Whitebeard?

Perhaps he could stay on the submarine a little longer and see if this new friend of his would aid him in his quest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to be starting this event!! I've got four more fics planned for this week to follow the rest of the prompts, so look out for those if you're interested!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛  
> [tumblr](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
